User blog:AgentHoxton/Quality Time w/ Agent - Possibly Quitting, And Why
Hello, people. It's been a while. Anyway, I'm not going to sugar-coat anything, nor skirt around the topic, or any bullshit like that. I'm just going to cut to the chase: Season 4 might be my final season as I'm considering quitting. Now, that's not to say that I haven't enjoyed my time here overall - it has been quite fun, I must say - but lately things have gone down the shitter fast, and I do mean "fast". I remember the wiki and the chat having a charm to them as well as giving me some reason to go there, to say hi to everyone, to talk, and so on. There never really wasn't too many instances where I felt insecure, unhappy, or depressed on the chat, and if there were, they were dealt with and stayed dealt with. So... what happened? What made it fun back then and not now? And to be honest, that's kind of where I can't answer the question. You can throw various scenarios that have occurred recently that may be the cause, but I can't confirm or deny it because I'm honestly not sure. What I am sure of, though, is that the previous charm I used to see throughout this wiki has denifitely dwindled in recent times. Again, why this is, I don't know for certain. But allow me to say my 2 cents on the matter: People are taking VS Debates and Death Battle too seriously on here. Whenever Death Battle makes a mistake in research, they are slandered beyond belief. Something that doesn't really make sense to me. Granted, they are supposed to be doing research, and for the most part it shows, but whenever something minor comes up - for sake of example, Boomstick getting the name of Blade Mode wrong - it's treated as a crime. Why is that? Death Battle was never meant to be taken too seriously from the get-go, nor is it meant to be taken as the 100% right source, it's just a general idea of who could win a fight to the death through their own means. They never pass themselves off as being "always right ever", y'know. The sooner people can realise this, the sooner we can all move on. Mistakes are made on the show, and on here. So what? It's part of human nature. It's how we learn to become better people, to become smarter and wiser and put things together more efficiently. I dearly hope that that continues. We'll all be made into better people and we can turn things into much better outputs for people to read. But right now, it's taken seriously - a little bit too seriously - and insults, belittling of peoples' knowledge and all sorts are thrown around on various places (not just on here), and that's honestly the type of behaviour I cannot support by any means. There used to be enjoyment here, but now... now I'm not so sure on that. And that's primarily the reason why I'm considering leaving - there isn't much enjoyment to be found any more. People are taking things too seriously when they shouldn't be taken that seriously to begin with, throwing insults to creations and what-not over minor grudges. I can't really defend that sort of behaviour regardless of who does it. Death Battle and VS Debates stuff is being treated as serious business. And it shouldn't really be. The following fights, as a result, are possible to being affected, and at the moment their fates will remain in the balance: *D'Vorah vs. The Pain *Ghost Rider vs. Morrigan Aensland *Captain Falcon vs. Jin Saotome *Red vs. Giygas *Shao Kahn vs. Etrigan the Demon *Shiro vs. Carnage *Boba Fett vs. Erza Scarlet *War vs. Nightmare *Esdeath vs. Cinder *Donkey Kong vs. King Dedede *Blaze the Cat vs. Scorpion *Bowser vs. Doctor Doom *Spider-Man vs. Mr. Incredible *James Bond vs. Alex Rider *King Kong vs. Clover* *Light Yagami vs. Hannibal Lecter *Magneto vs. Gilgamesh *Eden vs. Ruby Rose (*Will be handed to the other collaborators in case the decision of quitting goes ahead) Now, this is where I request you to pay attention. This part in particular is important, hence why it's bolded. Despite what you've just seen up there, this isn't to say I'm absolutely going to leave, nor am I going to be leaving right away. Even while you're reading this, I'm still contemplating my decision on what I will do and what my future on this wiki will be. If anything, I will update you on this blog if anything changes in my decision. Keep in touch. Update If you have any questions in regards to this, feel free to drop them in the comments. Though I won't guarantee every last one will be answered. Thanks for reading, guys. I hope I will never have to write anything like this again. No promises, though. Until next time. Category:Blog posts